Lacrimas
by GaLeFanatic
Summary: Master Makarov asks Gajeel and Levy to go on a job for a friend of his, where Levy finds a strange lacrima and decides to research it after returning to Magnolia. But one mistake leads her and her friends into a heap of trouble. (This is before Gajeel develops his motion sickness). Other ships: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Elfgreen, Rowendy.
1. Chapters 1-3

**Chapter 1: Twenty Minutes**

* * *

"In you go!" The worker said as he stuffed both Gajeel and Levy into the large truck.

The two wizards had taken a job together after Master Makarov asked them to as a special request for a friend of his. What exactly is the job, you ask? Oh, nothing; it's simply sneaking into a warehouse via truck to arrest the owner, who was found to be producing various lacrimas for bad intentions. Gajeel was chosen to assist because of his physique and ability to eat the entire warehouse along with the machines that made the lacrimas. Levy was chosen because of her cleverness and reasoning.

"Oi, there's no room in here if you stuff the rest of those boxes in," Gajeel said with a grimace.

"We're sorry, but these trucks were designed to fit as much cargo as possible and if the truck doesn't pass the weight test at the gate, it's going to be searched," the worker said. This man is the one who put up the job. He had worked for the owner for two years while being tricked into thinking the lacrimas were harmless.

"Alright, but where exactly are we supposed to stay?" Levy asked.

"We'll take out a few crates so that you two can sit where they usually were. We're hoping that your weights can compensate for them," he said, particularly eyeing the dragon slayer. The truck was half full when they entered. The workers took out a few crates so there was one area where they weren't stacked on top of each other; where there was only a single crate for them to sit on with the wall of the truck right next to it.

"We're going to finish up stacking the rest on top of each other once you two are in."

"Wait, both of us are supposed to sit on that tiny, pathetic thing?" asked Gajeel.

"Yeah, the girl may have to sit on top of you," he sheepishly laughed.

Levy and Gajeel, both speechless, turned red in an instant. Unable to utter another word, they quietly obeyed.

They were both in the truck now; Gajeel's back to the truck's wall and Levy perched on his laps with her legs on either side of him. The crate was just little wider than a normal chair would be, but it was small enough so that Levy's legs dangled as she sat on him. The other workers finished piling up the crates. "Attach!" One of the workers said as he cast the spell on the boxes so that they would not topple over the two mages, as another worker closed the door of the truck. There was only a little light that came from the holes in the roof.

It was amazing how perfectly Levy fit in his laps. It was as if she were made for him. Her "area" fit snugly on his own. Neither of them said a word to each other, though, because they were both clearly flushed.

"Oh- and the ride may be a tad bumpy!" the worker shouted. "It will take twenty minutes top!"

The truck's engine started and it was already shaking a lot. Gajeel put his hands on Levy's waist, earning him a little squeak.

"W-what are you doing?" She yelped, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"You'll be thrown around in the little space that we have if something doesn't hold onto you, Shrimp," Gajeel said trying to keep his cool.

"I guess so," she said as she put both hands on his chest for more support.

Levy wondered how she was going to survive the embarrassment, as she stole glances at the iron dragon slayer, noticing that her area was rubbing against his as the truck shook.

Two minutes into the ride, the truck really began to shake. The road seemed bumpy and filled with rocks and all sorts of things, causing the truck to bob like crazy. "This is one hell of a dirty road," Gajeel said scornfully, although secretly thanking it.

Levy gasped very faintly and quickly as the truck ran a pot hole, rocking them both and causing her to press onto Gajeel even harder. Adjusted to the darkness and able to see each other, Gajeel just stared at her, amused. "_Does she… feel good?"_ He wondered as he looked at Levy, who had her eyes shut with a worried look on her face. "_Why the hell is she biting her damn lip?"_ He thought, panicking at the heat her little body was giving off that burned his skin.

As the ride went on, Levy's clit rubbed against Gajeel's penis even more, and Levy found herself trying to hold in her moans, although apparently failing to. Gajeel took notice of her very soft and secretive mewls that she let out only occasionally, thanks to his dragon slayer hearing.

Gajeel's not innocent of anything. With his manhood hard and erect, he was praying that she wouldn't notice it getting bigger and bigger, but- damn, what the hell was he supposed to do in a position like this? Just think about it: Levy, the cutest damn girl he's ever seen, with the sweetest scent on earth and rising body temperature, is being forced to rock her hips on him and quietly mewl. Who wouldn't get hard?

Fifteen minutes in, both of the mages were making faint moans and grunts, unable to do anything about the situation they were in. Levy took in very quick breaths and panted very subtly while Gajeel tried desperately to hold in any sounds that threatened to leave his throat.

At the moment, all he wanted was to rip her clothes off and pull her petite body down onto his manhood. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she would scream his name and wouldn't even be able to walk after he was finished with her. But- sadly, he wouldn't ever dare to do that to her, especially at a time like this.

Levy's mind was in a world of its own, too. All she could think about was how her clit was rubbing violently against Gajeel. The girl let out a whimper, realizing that her panties were soaking wet. She could cover herself up because she was wearing her usual, orange dress, but she was worried about leaving an obvious mark on Gajeel's pants after the ride, declaring her yearning as if her noises weren't embarrassing enough. What she was even more worried about was whether or not he could feel the wetness at the moment.

Levy was really panting hard now as she began to reach her climax. Trembling on her own, hands shaking as they gently gripped Gajeel's shirt, it dawned on her that this was the first time she has ever felt this… _pleasured;_ a sensation that neither Jet nor Droy could have ever given her. This would be her first climax, just like how the books always described it would be: increased heart rate, heavy breathing, and a tingle down in that area. Not to mention, this was because of _him_.

"Gajeel," Levy croaked while her breath palpitated and her eyes avoided eye contact. "I-I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

"Hey, wait a min-" Gajeel's voice trailed off as he saw her pleading face. All he could manage to do was keep looking at her with his eyes wide open, trying not to miss a single moment of the privilege of seeing his "Shorty" cum on top of him.

With one final bump in the road and another forced thrust of Gajeel's hips against her, Levy gasped and squealed, tossing her head back ever-so-slightly. She trembled adorably and her release stole her mind from the world.

Spent and exhausted from her very first orgasm, Levy laid her head down on his chest, unable to keep herself propped up. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to…" she said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks from satisfaction and embarrassment.

Gajeel felt the twitching and contracting in Levy's body, which aroused him even more (not to mention the smell of her sweet fluids flowing out of her and onto her already-wet panties). But, sadly for him, the twenty-minute ride ended before he hit his own climax, resulting in sexual frustration for the days to come.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

* * *

Getting over the awkward truck ride, Gajeel managed to arrest the owner while Levy ran around, convincing the workers who were already there to stop production by explaining to them that the lacrimas were destructive. Levy did manage to find one that particularly stood out, though. She found it in a box, much like a ring box, except bigger, in the private desk of the owner. It was lusciously red in color and slightly smaller and less rounded than a tennis ball. There was something in the middle of the red, crystal-like lacrima, and it shined. She couldn't figure out what it was for and was itching to find out. She read about the other lacrimas in many of the books she's read, but she's never seen nor heard about one like this.

Gajeel found the flash of blue hair that he was looking for and walked towards her. "Hey, Shrimp. The Magic Council arrested that bitch. We just have to get our pay and head out."

"Oh, really?" Levy was surprised. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes since they arrived and Gajeel already took care of everything without her help. Jet and Droy would probably have been lying on the floor by now while Levy compensated for their lack of capability. She was glad that Gajeel was dependable on jobs.

"What's that?" Gajeel pointed at what she had in her hands, with a curious expression on his face.

"I don't know, but I wanna find out."

"It just seems like a shiny, useless lacrima to me."

"Well, we'll see."

They walked over to where the workers were. Many of them were being interrogated by the authorities, but they seemed to be safe. Levy went over to the one in command while Gajeel split and looked around for iron to eat.

"Hi!" Levy beamed a smile at him.

"Hello there, young lady. You and your friend must be from Fairy Tail. Thank you for your efforts!" He said as he smiled back at her.

"Well, my partner seemed to have done most of the work…" She said with a guilty look.

"But I heard that it was you who calmed down the workers here who could have interfered."

"Well, I guess… Oh! There was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what this lacrima does?" She held it out in front of him. Much to her disappointment, he didn't know.

"I'm sorry, but I don't ever recall seeing one like this."

"Oh… Then is it okay if I do some research on it? I'll return it once I'm done."

"Of course." He smiled again.

After receiving their pay, they were driven back by, once again, one of the trucks. Except this time, they sat in the front. They said their goodbyes and headed to the train station.

"Gajeel… Do you wanna grab some dinner? The train doesn't leave until 8." Levy said, although still embarrassed about what had happened.

"Whatever." He said indifferently.

_Oh no. Is he mad? I really, really didn't mean to… _

_Should I talk to him about it? _

_That might make things worse. _

_I probably should have sat in a different position. _

_Wait, why do I care? This isn't my fault, and he knows it!_

They walked over to a restaurant that was relatively far from the station and sat down at a booth by the windows. It was getting dark, seeing that it was already 7:20 pm. Levy ordered a simple sandwich while Gajeel (hungry once again) asked for their silverware. Although the waiter was taken aback by his order, Levy giggled.

"I'm not sure we can sell that…" The waiter said nervously. Gajeel groaned, irritated, while Levy looked at the waiter with an apologetic expression.

"Fine, get me what she's having then."

The waiter bowed his head, relieved, and walked off, leaving the two by themselves. _Man, he was scary._

Levy would normally talk a lot about this and that, but she was quiet this evening. She was playing and fidgeting with her hair. She looked down at the table or out the window most of the time. Unable to bear it any longer, Gajeel started talking first, trying to forget about their little truck incident. Levy seemed to have calmed down a bit, much to his content. She started chatting away like her usual self once again and Gajeel, alleviated, crawled back into his comfort zone and just listened to her talk.

After they finished eating, they paid and headed towards the train station again. They had lost track of time and were late. The people were probably already boarding the train. Because this was the last train to Magnolia, they panicked and started running. When they arrived, the train was starting to leave.

"Shit!" Gajeel growled. He picked Levy up and started running after the train.

"What are you doing?!" Levy yelled. Gajeel managed to jump on top of the train; although he lost his balance for a second, not realizing how fast the train was really going. He toppled over Levy and they made eye contact for a couple of seconds.

"Gajeel… Get off of me." Levy said, breaking the silence awkwardly as she turned her burning face away from him.

"Sorry," he said. They found a door on the roof of the train and climbed through it. The passengers were alarmed when they saw Gajeel climb down, thinking he was a criminal. They then gave a strange sigh of relief when they saw him help a cute little blue-haired girl climb down after him, knowing that she was harmless when she smiled apologetically at them. The inspector walked towards them and asked if they had tickets. Levy pulled them out of her bag and showed him that they had already bought them in the morning. She held onto Gajeel's ticket for him because she knew he was quick to lose small things, which reminded her of what he said during the S-class exam. _"It's tough findin' someone small like you, so don't leave my side."_ She sighed at the memory and smiled to herself.

Tired from running, they sat down across from each other and looked out the window. The sky was dark now and Levy watched in awe. "The lights are so pretty at night!"

"Sure," he said, turning his attention to her, then turning it back to the view outside.

Levy fell asleep quickly as she leaned her head against the window. Gajeel was able to see the features of her face even when her head was turned from him, thanks to her reflection in the window.

_So that's what she looks like when she's asleep…_

He found it rather cute how Levy would mumble every now and then in her sleep, as she tried to snuggle the wall and make herself comfortable. He smirked.

_Wait…_

He berated himself for thinking such thoughts, when all of a sudden; he remembered that Levy had the same peaceful look on her face a few moments after she came on his lap. He quickly shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep, although it took him a while. They would be back in Magnolia by morning, and he didn't want to spend the entire night thinking about his new little fantasies.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lacrima's Function**

* * *

"Bye, Gajeel! I'll see you at the guild!" Levy said after they arrived in Magnolia.

"Yeah."

Levy ran off to Fairy Hills, excited about what she would find out about the red lacrima. She burst into her room, set everything she didn't need down onto her bed, and ran back out with only her usual red purse and the lacrima.

_Whoa, calm down, Levy. Calm down. There's no rush._

She went to grab some breakfast and Jet and Droy managed to stalk her while she was eating. They started asking if she was hurt on the job or if Gajeel did anything to scare her and blah blah blah blah blah. After finishing her breakfast and dismissing those two, she made her way to the library. Her original intention was to find a book with information on the red lacrima by sifting through the books, but she then decided to borrow all four books that she found on lacrimas instead, finding them much too interesting to ignore.

She arrived at the guild later, and everyone welcomed her back from her job. The first to greet her was Lucy.

"Levy-chan! Welcome back!" She hugged the blue-haired girl and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Lu-chan!"

"Oh? You found more books to read?"

"Mm! There's this lacrima that Gajeel and I found on the job, but neither of us knew what on Earthland it does, so I was going to research it." Levy pulled out the lacrima in her purse.

"Wow," Lucy said in awe as she looked at the beautiful crystal. "Do you want any help?"

"Sure, if you don't mind," Levy smiled.

With that, the two walked over to a table in a corner of the guild so that their chances of being caught in a fight abated, since all of the obnoxious boys were on the opposite side, fighting away and drawing attention to themselves. Jet and Droy offered to help as well, but because Lucy said that they'd only distract Levy, they crept away.

"What are you two studying so hard for?" Erza asked as she approached them. Evergreen, Wendy, and Juvia followed behind, also curious. The two book lovers explained to them what had happened.

"Oh, so that's it. I'm pretty curious, too," Evergreen said.

"Me too!" Wendy said.

"Juvia is also wondering what it does. How can Juvia help?"

"WAIT!" Levy shouted.

The five girls started at her. "I found it!" Levy said victoriously as she looked at the familiar lacrima in her book.

"What? Read the description to us!" Lucy said in excitement. They all cocked their heads forward and listened carefully.

Obeying their demands, Levy started reading out loud. "It says that this is a lacrima that's triggered by a phrase. 'Love like a lover, lust like a slut.'"

The lacrima on the table lit up furiously, when all of a sudden, it disappeared with a few traces of glitter, leaving the six girls with faces as red as the color of the lacrima.

"W-what was that, Levy-san?" Wendy asked innocently, not understanding what this feeling was.

"Levy, keep on reading," Erza demanded.

"Um, it says…" Levy's expression became petrified.

"What? What does it say?" Evergreen asked anxiously.

"It says 'Upon saying this phrase out loud, the lacrima will fuse with those close in vicinity. Those who were near will feel... extreme lust.'"

"WHAT?" Some of the girls said in unison.

"Juvia doesn't think she was affected."

"Well that's probably because you always lust for your _Gray-sama,_" Lucy retorted, flustered by the sudden arousal. Juvia gave a sheepish smile and blushed slightly.

"Is there any way to stop this, Levy-san?" Wendy pleaded.

"Um… It says 'The Lacrima of Desire will haunt you for one month.'"

"EHHH?!" The girls panicked.

"Wait! I'm not finished!" Levy shouted. "The rest of it says 'unless you become satisfied by a hand **other** than your own and **that of the others affected by the lacrima**. The lust will grow every day, however, if left alone.'"

They all grew silent, until they realized that Mirajane was now next to them.

"What's the matter?" Mira asked sweetly. They explained to her what had happened. "Oh dear, this is a problem."

"Like hell it is!" Lucy said as she started crying comically.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked.

"I guess we have no other choice than to ask the boys to help us out," Mira said with a sweet, yet evil grin on her face.

"NO!" Lucy, Levy, and Ever shouted.

"We have no other option, though… unless you girls are-"

"I'll be heading out," Erza abruptly said as she stood up to leave. The girls already knew she was going to find Jellal, and sighed.

"Juvia will find Gray-sama!" She said elatedly. "My love rival better not find him as well."

Lucy shrieked when she saw Juvia's bloodcurdling expression.

"I'm not interested!" She shouted. Juvia then walked away with a gentle smile.

"What am I going to do?" Wendy cried. They all felt sorry for the little girl. Lust must be too foreign to her.

"Well, you know…" Mira started. "Romeo might be able to help you."

"Huh? How?"

The older girls all turned stiff. Mira offered to take Wendy aside and give her "the talk."

"Poor Wendy," Levy said with a worried look.

"Poor Romeo, too. He's only a year older than her now. It's too bad the others are way too old for her," Ever said.

"Ever, you're going to Elfman, right?" Lucy asked.

"What? Why would I ask him to help me? It's not as if I like him or anything…" She said as she stood up and quickly left, although not realizing that she was unconsciously walking towards him.

And then there were two.

"Levy-chan. Who are you going to ask? Jet, Droy... or Gajeel?"

"I don't know..." Levy said, although the answer was very, very clear to the both of them. "You're going to ask Natsu, right?"

Lucy sighed. "I guess... bye, Levy-chan!" She said as she left.

"Bye, Lu-chan…"

And with that, each girl struggled with her growing lust, unable to bring herself to ask for help (aside from Juvia who, with her usual antics, was unable to convince Gray to help her).


	2. Chapters 4-6

**Chapter 4: The Effects**

* * *

A day has passed since the girls fused with the Lacrima of Desire and none of the girls have been rid of their lust yet. Lucy and Levy were too scared to ask their guys, Evergreen was in denial, Erza was still looking for Jellal, Wendy still didn't get it, and Juvia couldn't convince Gray to help her. The book was right; the lust really does grow every day.

Gajeel sat at his spot in the bar, eating his iron and stealing occasional glances at the blue haired bookworm, who he saw was still reading books about lacrimas. _"Is she still trying to figure out what that lacrima does?"_ He wondered, not knowing that, indeed, she has found out what it does. Gajeel noticed that she smelled a little sweeter today, but tried to ignore it. He was about to go over to Levy to see if she's found even a clue to it yet, until Pantherlily came and perched himself on the bar.

"Gajeel, are we going out on a job any time soon?"

"Nah, I'm gonna relax a bit before going on another one. The last paid well. The rent's covered."

"Alright." The exceed then flew away to the other cats and started chatting away. Gajeel turned his attention back to Levy, when all of a sudden he jerked his head and turned away. Levy had been looking at him from behind her book and she, too, looked away after making eye contact for half a second. Neither of them dared to look at each other for a while, in fear of having another awkward moment. But it was weird. Levy would normally come and sit next to him, and try to start a conversation. And now that they were both curious about this lacrima that she found, Gajeel thought that she'd be talking to him even more, but she didn't even go near him today or yesterday.

_"She's probably still going on about that truck ride," _he thought, not knowing that it was just _himself_ who was still thinking about it.

Levy slipped out of the guild later in the evening with her books, but not without taking a quick look back at Gajeel who was taking a nap on one of the benches. She sighed as she started walking towards Fairy Hills.

"_I wonder if the other girls managed to do anything about this. Erza isn't back yet and I didn't see Lu-chan or Natsu today either. Maybe she got rid of her problem..."_

After a while, she practically ran back home. She slammed the door of her room behind her and leaned against it, panting, with her face pink in color. She threw the books to the side and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling. "I really need to do something about this soon," she mumbled. She walked over to her window, closed the curtains shyly, and returned to her bed. She slipped off her red sandals and slowly started to take off her clothes. It was always so hot for her because of the constant body heat that the lust was causing. She laid her headband next to her bed and stripped her orange dress off of herself. She sat up and hugged her knees.

_"Maybe this will hold me off for a bit…"_

She spread her legs open a bit and slipped her right hand into her panties and started to feel herself. With her eyes half open, she stared at where she was touching.

"_Ahh…_" she moaned while rubbing herself. It slightly reminded her of when she was on Gajeel's lap, causing her to pick up her pace. Her left hand was holding her right hand, as if guiding it.

Levy decided that rubbing wasn't enough anymore. She took off the rest of her articles of clothing and she was completely naked. She slid a finger into her area and let out a whimper. She hadn't done this too often, and when she did, it was just to experiment and not to actually climax. She hadn't ever felt this turned on before in her life, either.

Having read many steamy books before, she kind of had an idea of what she had to do to climax. She had one finger inside of her and one hand on her clit. Levy closed her eyes as she let her mind drift off to her thoughts about Gajeel. All she had to do was say his name in her mind to make herself blush a deep shade of red.

_What would I do if he were in front of me right now? What would I do if he were on top of me right now? What would I do if he-_

She stopped all of a sudden.

_What would I do if he - didn't want to help me?_

Levy drew back both hands and brought them up. Her hands were on top of her collarbones and her forearms covered her chest, the way they would if she didn't want Gajeel to see her flat breasts. The little mage then made tight fists and lay there, staring at the ceiling once again, and started to silently sob. _What if…?_

No matter how she thought about it, she didn't think he'd be willing to do something like that to her. Sure, he'd occasionally obey when she asked him to go somewhere with her, but this was on a completely different level. They haven't even hugged, kissed, or said anything to each other about their feelings. They've held hands before in Tenroujima along with the others when Acnologia was about to blow them up along with the island, but they didn't really hold them solely out of affection. She admit, she was shocked when she saw Gajeel launch himself towards her to grab a hold of her hand before someone else did, but she later came to the conclusion that he probably did it to make sure that he did all he could to protect her if the dragon had actually blasted them.

The only reason Gajeel protects her in the first place, according to Levy, is that he probably still feels guilty about what he did to her when he was in Phantom Lord, even though he knows that she had forgiven and almost forgotten that side of him.

_Am I just the source of his guilt? _

Levy got up from bed and went to take a bath in the personal bathroom in her room instead of going to the Fairy Hills Bathroom like she normally did. She scrubbed herself clean, top to bottom, as if trying to wash out the lust that stuck mercilessly to her body. After cleaning herself, the solid script mage dried her hair, put on her clothes, and left to eat dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gajeel woke up from his peaceful sleep after being hit in the face with a half-naked Gray, who was thrown across the room.

"What the fuck, Stripper? You wanna go?" Gajeel shouted as Natsu victoriously laughed in the background, pointing at the two of them. Natsu had just finished 'helping' Lucy with her problem a few hours ago, but was kicked out of her apartment due to her being embarrassed.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Gray said as they brought their faces close together, looking evilly at each other. A fight broke out in no time at all. Elfman said it was a man to threaten and was about to join in, when all of a sudden; Evergreen took off her glasses and stared right into his eyes.

"Wha-" He managed to say before he turned into cold, hard stone. The fairy dragged him out of the guild, which was surprising because of Elfman's immense weight, and headed towards a hotel since men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills.

"They'll never think I hooked up with a rock!" She laughed.

The others stared at what just happened and the fight broke up. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel looked at each other in confusion.

"Oi, Salamander. Know what's going on with the girls lately?"

"Girls? Whadya mean?" He replied.

"I've noticed some of them were a little off, too." Gray said.

"Hmm. Well Lucy was acting strange earlier, but she told me not to tell anyone why." Natsu said as he brought his hands behind his head. Gray and Gajeel both grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell us, damn it!" They yelled.

"Gray, why do YOU care?" The pink-haired boy asked him.

"I'm just curious. Juvia's been acting more… _strangely_ since yesterday morning. She said it was because of some la-"

Natsu quickly squared Gray in the face, realizing that he already knew, and grabbed him by his shoulders while he lay on the ground. "Don't just go around blurting it out loud in front of the whole guild, Droopy-eyes!"

"Why not, Slanted-eyes?" He retorted. "Gajeel should know, too, since Levy-"

Another punch.

"The hell?!"

They continued their brawl and took it out of the guild, where they stopped. Natsu explained to him that Juvia wasn't kidding about the lacrima and how it tortures the girls with lust. Gray felt horrible for not believing her, thinking she was just making up a ridiculous story.

"Where you going?"

"To find Juvia."

"She might be in Fairy Hills, though."

"Then I'll break in and get her."

Natsu flashed a smile at his best friend, ironically one of the few friendly gestures that he ever gives him, and waved at him as if saying 'do your best.' Gray returned the smile and dashed off towards the girls' dorm.

"By the way, you have to finish off with your _hands_ to get the job done! Otherwise the effect of the lacrima won't go away!" Natsu shouted at Gray who was already far ahead.

"Why?" He turned around to shout back.

"I don't know! That's just how it is!"

Gray gave him a thumbs-up and continued running.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was sitting on top of a roof, observing them. The news was a bit shocking to him. "So _that's_ what it does…"

"Oi, Gajeel. You gonna go help Levy or what?" Natsu said as he turned his head towards him.

"Why should I? I've already helped her enough," he said indignantly with a contradicting blush splayed across his face.

"You seem denser than I am!" The fire eater joked and laughed. "You know, Levy might ask you to help her. What are you gonna do then?"

Gajeel grew tense. "Like hell she'd ask _me_ of all people."

There was silence for a few seconds, but Natsu eventually broke it. "I guess it takes a _special_ idiot not to realize that she probably will," he joked again. The iron dragon slayer normally would have picked a fight for being called an idiot by the biggest idiot in Fiore, but the thought of Levy trumped every other thought in his mind.

"Good luck, Hard-head," he said with a smile as he started towards the guild once again.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Along The Streets**

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky grew darker every minute as Levy walked towards her favorite restaurant in Magnolia, which "happened" to be right next to her precious library. A couple of townspeople passed her and they noticed that their usually bright and bubbly Fairy Tail mage wasn't looking all too well. Many of them asked if she had a fever, to which she responded with a "no" and politely turned down many of the kind, motherly women's insistent offers to bring her some soup and medicine later to Fairy Hills. Others asked if something had happened to Jet, Droy, or the guild, to which she also coyly replied with a shake of the head and another "no." The people's hearts melted at the sight of their always-cheerful mage, who would always happily greet them when she passed by, looking so glum and antsy.

Not too much later, though, five children (three boys and two girls), around the ages of seven or eight, ran up to her upon spotting her walk down the lantern-lit street, ignoring her negative aura.

"Levy-san!" They shouted in unison, their delight manifest.

_"Oh boy…"_ Levy sighed. She loved these kids who would always frantically run to her when they saw her, but right then wasn't a good time since she wasn't feeling well.

"Can you write for us?" One of them, a cute girl with blue hair like hers, asked with big, irresistible eyes that sparkled like a lake reflecting light. Levy gave them a sigh, a smile, and a nod all at once.

"Solid-Script, Snow!" She skillfully wrote in the air with just her finger, bigger than she would normally write for any other spell, and playfully threw it at the kids, who giggled and messed up the letters by tossing the snow at each other's faces. Since it was spring, almost summer, the kids would always ask the mage for snow or ice to cool down in and play with. Before Levy could sneak away from them, they dragged her into the huge pile of snow as well.

Levy yelped as she fell into it, but soon laughed with the kids who started to bury her in the freezing, white powder. She was grateful for her skin's cooling down in the snow, but didn't get to enjoy it for long because, out of nowhere, a big hand grabbed her by the collar of her dress, pulled her out, and held her hovering above the ground, which felt awfully familiar. She looked at the kids who were looking up at the person behind her with pouts on their faces.

"Awww, let her go, mister!"

"She was playing with us!"

"Yeah, we saw her first!"

"She's ours!"

"We wanna play more!"

She heard a "tch" from behind her and finally turned her head to see the iron dragon slayer, who was looking at her as if she were an alien from outer space while playing with little children on the well-lit streets.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Gajeel had actually been walking not too far behind her by coincidence. He left the guild for the day and was also heading towards the vicinity where she was going, although certainly not the restaurant. Because of his dragon slayer senses, he heard and watched her (in awe) as many, **_many_** townspeople talked to her with concerned faces, asking if she was okay. _"The entire, damned neighborhood adores her."_ He thought. He was a little irritated when boys, who couldn't use magic, would approach her, so he gave each of them a menacing stare when they passed him, leaving them confused and scared. He turned his attention back to Levy, who was being greeted by an old shopkeeper and his wife. _"Guess she's the biggest reason why I've been getting nasty looks here after Phantom Lord crashed."_

He took his eyes off of her for a bit, but when he looked back, he saw the shrimp being bombarded by little nuisances in a very out-of-place bank of snow.

* * *

The two just stared at each other for a few seconds, until Levy's eyes slowly narrowed and her lips formed a pout similar to those of the kids.

"Gajeel, put me down," she sounded like a little girl.

Instead, Gajeel decided to turn his wrist left and right with Levy still in his right hand, as if he were examining an object for any damages. He also just realized that the snow was hers, but hid his amusement.

"Let me down already!" She grabbed the arm behind her that held her collar, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Guys," one of the kids shouted, "we need to save Levy-san!"

"Yeah!" The others shouted. The kids started attacking the strong mage with tiny punches and light kicks, one of them even biting and nibbling on the forearm that held Levy, but Gajeel didn't bother coating himself with iron skin.

"Ouch! That hurts, you brats!" He snickered as he dropped the girl that was in his hand. The kids let out a cry of victory and hugged their solid script mage.

Levy smiled sweetly at them and laughed as they snuggled her, who to them, was like their precious, older sister. The tall man watched them and let out a secretive smile. _"She's good with kids." _Children never liked him. They always thought he was too intimidating and tried to avoid him. He couldn't really blame them. But this was weird; he had expected the kids to actually try to hurt him, as if he were a real enemy, but was surprised when they only gingerly nudged him with their sorry excuse for punches and kicks. Even the one who bit him was careful to not dig his teeth in too deeply.

"Gajeel?"

"Huh?" He finally disembarked from his train of thoughts.

"What are you doing here anyways? I've never seen you in these areas," Levy said with the children still hugging her tightly. They all looked at Gajeel.

"Going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Yeah, where?" The kids mimicked.

"Somewhere." Levy could NOT know about where he was going. Even if the world's well-being depended on her knowing his destination, he wouldn't tell her.

"Well, okay." She smiled shyly at him and then at the kids. "Why don't you guys go _attack_ that big, bad dragon slayer again for not telling us where he's going?"

The kids knew exactly what "_attack_" meant. Within a few seconds, Gajeel found himself on the floor, laughing, crying, and growling as the kids attacked him with tickles.

After a few moments, Gajeel started doubling over.

"WHAT THE FUU…." he was about to yell until he saw Levy suddenly give him "the look."

"…uudge," he finished saying.

She smiled.

"You're really ticklish, mister!" One of the girls giggled as they finally stopped to let him breathe. He could take a punch and a jab to his sides, but he sure as hell couldn't stand being deliberately poked and tickled there. Levy thought it was kind of cute how such a big guy was ticklish. She helped him up and was just glad he hadn't thrown any of them across Fiore out of defensive inclination.

The petite mage, out of the corner of her eye, saw the kids' mothers talking to each other and watching their kids and the wizards with tender grins, surprised at how the reckless, former Phantom Lord member wasn't intentionally, nor unintentionally, hurting any of them. They were also surprised at how Gajeel and Levy were only a yard away from each other, despite their painful history.

"I think you guys should go to your moms now," Levy said, "they're waiting for you."

"Awww," the children whined. They looked at the tall man, as if begging him to say otherwise.

"Scram," he said, to their dismay. They pouted, but listened and went to their respective mothers.

"Bye, Levy-san and Mister!" They each shouted and waved.

The two mages waved back.

"Well, that was interesting," Levy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut it". But then, Gajeel suddenly grinned evilly at her and sent shivers up her spine. Within a second, _she_ was on the floor, laughing, crying, and attempting to growl, but failing to as she sounded like she was faintly purring instead.

"Gajeel, stop!" She couldn't help but think about how his hands were on her sides, caressing her body with his fingers. She felt herself heating up all over again and gasped, having to reluctantly let go of the few minutes when she hadn't felt too aroused.

"It's called payback, Shrimp," he laughed maniacally like he always did, not realizing what he was doing to her, and kept on torturing her with tickles.

"Cut it out! We're getting looks," she cried. But despite her pleas, he didn't stop.

Levy couldn't take it any longer; not only the insane amount of tickling that sucked out every last breath of air inside of her, but also his touch on her body.

"STOP!" She screamed one last time as she forcefully kicked him off of herself. She fled from her bully as fast as she could and left his sight in an instant while Gajeel sat there, looking dumbfounded, completely forgetting about what had happened to Levy prior to this event. "Is she _that_ ticklish?" he mumbled to himself as he got up and dusted himself off.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Long Nights Ahead**

* * *

Levy entered the refuge of the large restaurant after a few minutes of running. She leaned against the door frame of the entrance, catching her breath as a waitress came towards her to bring her to a table.

"Whoa, Levy. You look so eager to eat here!" She joked.

"I was running from someone on my way here."

"From who? Should I call the police?"

"Oh, no! It was a friend."

"Let me guess: Jet? Droy?"

"No, haha," Levy smiled.

"Why were you running?"

"It was nothing, really."

The young waitress shrugged and brought the customer to a small booth by the windows. It was Levy's favorite spot and she could see the colossal library from there.

"The usual?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course," Levy smiled back.

She left to tell the chefs to make Levy's favorite order of food.

"Whew, I'm glad I got rid of Gajeel," the bluenette sighed in relief. She sat there and thought for a while. _Maybe I should just ask Jet or Droy to help me… Iron-head probably wouldn't. It would save me the embarrassment of rejection at least._

Some time later, as she was thinking, she looked out the window and saw a familiar figure discretely walking towards the library.

"Gajeel?" She mumbled.

"Do you know him?" The waitress came back with a tray of food in her hands and looked out the window as well.

"Huh? Yeah, he's in Fairy Tail after all."

"Oh, right! I keep forgetting that you people are wizards! It must be nice to be able to use magic," she replied.

"I guess, but sometimes we're put in _awful_ situations."

"I can only imagine!"

After chatting a bit more, she left to serve the other, busy tables. Levy looked back out the window to find that there was no Gajeel there anymore. _I'll have to go over there to make sure he doesn't hurt any of the books._

Her cheeks suddenly changed in hue from the thought of confronting him. She could imagine herself looking up at him only an arm's length away, asking him an innocent question about what in the world he was doing in the library. This would have been perfectly fine, had she not been affected by the lacrima.

Levy finished her dinner, paid, left a large tip, and exited to inquire about Gajeel's rare actions. She opened the restaurant door and felt the warm breeze greet her skin with a hug. She looked up to see many, many stars in the sky; so many that it looked like the sky was sprayed heavily with white, beautiful lights that could perhaps act as a source of brightness during the night. The environment couldn't have been any better, yet she couldn't help but feel anxious and antsy. She slowly walked over to the library's entrance, which was right across from the restaurant.

She was now in front of the door, staring it down as if it were the door to her own demise. She stared and stared at it but didn't dare to move as a thousand thoughts swam through her head.

"I can't do it," she sighed hopelessly. She's been stuck there like a statue for quite a while. Trembling from frustration and nervousness, she turned around and quickly retreated back to her dorm. _I'll just ask Jet or Droy to help me. I don't need Gajeel._

She returned home and flopped down onto her bed, feeling disappointed. "Coward," she chastised herself. No matter how much Levy wanted to sleep then and there, she lazily got out of bed, washed up, and brushed her teeth thoroughly. She changed into more comfortable clothes as well. She sloppily cleaned her bed of the books that were littered across it and finally stretched herself onto it to sleep, just to realize that she couldn't anymore.

_Damn it, Levy, you should have just slept while you had the chance instead of doing your night routine… No. that's disgusting. Brushing your teeth is always a priority. _

Just as she had thought, she couldn't sleep well. She tossed and turned but her body temperature was too hot and made her feel exasperated and sweaty. Levy considered taking a cold shower, but she took into account that the running water may wake some of the other dorm residents, so she ended up chucking that idea into the trash. Opening the window was also futile because the weather was equally as warm outside.

_Oh, wait, why didn't I think of this earlier?_

"Solid-Script, Wind!" She wrote in the air and aimed it towards herself. The breeze calmed her down tremendously and she felt drowsy again. Just as she was about to drift away into the land of dreams, the terrible, horrible, detestable iron-dragon slayer started to intrude her half-asleep mind once more. She heated up again. She constantly used her solid script to cool herself down and resorted to using ice and snow as extreme measures, disregarding the safety of her bed from water. She kept doing this over and over again because they would both melt quickly from the heat. From doing this all throughout the night, Levy eventually became fatigued from using all of this magic and couldn't use any more, leaving herself, once again, feeling hot.

Needless to say; it was a very long and tiring night for her.


	3. Chapter 7-8

**Chapter 7: Choice**

* * *

Just about a week passed by since the girls were infused with the Lacrima of Lust. Erza was back and it seemed like everyone had taken care of their problems; even Wendy. All except our little, troubled Levy. In all honesty, she didn't want Jet or Droy touching her body. They were all friends in strictly platonic relationships; it would have been awkward to get either of them to help her. To top it off, Jet had a girlfriend during the seven years of absence and Droy, well, he wasn't physically fit enough to keep up the pace with his fingers.

Every night, Levy would force herself to sleep. Since Solid-Scripting sleep was unheard of for now, just as Solid Scripting death or life were, she resorted to sleeping pills. She slept on the cold floor because the bed absorbed her body heat.

At the guild, everyone was getting worried, especially the people who didn't know about her current situation. They haven't seen the little wizard in quite a while, even though she wasn't on a job. They visited her dorm every once in a while and Levy just told them that she was sick and that she wanted to sleep.

As for the other girls who were also affected by the lacrima, they tried to coax Levy into getting help.

"No, I'll wait it out," Levy stated.

"Wow, I couldn't take it after just one day!" Evergreen exclaimed.

The other girls nodded in agreement, even little Wendy. They've been trying to get Gajeel in on the action but he'd get all defensive and walk away.

"Why would I help her? This is her problem. Her cheerleaders can help her with it," he'd say.

* * *

Levy walked out of Fairy Hills for the first time in two days. She ran towards the guild to talk to a _certain someone._

"I'll ask him. I cant take it anymore."

She flung open the doors of the guild and looked for a tall figure, one she could easily distinguish. _There he is._

She made her way over to the table he was at. She slammed both hands on the surface and looked him dead in the eye.

A little surprised, he asked, "Hey, are you feeling better?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Jet,_ come with me," she said commandingly.

"Huh? Where to?"

She grabbed his sleeve, yanked him off of his chair, and exited the guild. They caught a lot of people's attentions, including that of the iron brute. Petrified, Gajeel stared at the entrance where the two left. _Shit. Shit, is she seriously going to ask him?_

At this time, he started regretting telling the other guys and girls that this was her problem and hers alone. He didn't want anyone to touch her, yet he didn't want to tell her that. Gajeel subtly left the guild, too, and sniffed out both of them.

He was closing in on them. They were near Fairy Hills.

Wait, he smelled something else. Or rather, someone else. No, there's more than one. Gajeel immediately recognized these scents. _What the hell are they doing there?_

* * *

"Oh, Jet, Levy! G-good seeing you here!" Natsu stuttered.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Aye sir!" Lucy, Gray, and Erza followed.

"Hey guys!" Jet greeted them.

Levy froze. "Uhm, good seeing you guys, too! But we kind of have something to-"

"Oh. Sorry, Levy, but uh…" Lucy looked at Erza for help.

"We need Jet to pick something up for us," Erza said.

"Yeah, I left something at Oshibana while out on a job and I need it today. The train takes too long… I promise I'll pay you back somehow," Gray quickly added.

Jet hesitated and looked at his long-time crush.

"Ow! My stomach!" Happy yelped. "Ohh the pain! I need a doctor!"

"Huh?"

"Jet! Do something!" Everyone yelled.

"Take me to a doctor! You're the fastest here! I think the fish I ate earlier went bad!"

Jet panicked. He quickly grabbed the blue cat and ran off. "Sorry, Levy! I'll talk to you later!" He yelled from afar.

"I didn't know Happy was a good actor…" Erza murmured to Lucy, giving him her acknowledgement.

They all looked at Levy.

She looked back.

"What are you guys doing?! I was so close to..."

Everyone nervously laughed and started to sweat. Natsu suddenly started to sniff the air. He whispered something to the others so that Levy couldn't hear.

"Well, would you look at the time? I have to go clip my toenails now," Erza suddenly said and walked into Fairy Hills. Everyone else also coughed up lame excuses and fled.

Levy stood there and blanked out, wondering what just happened.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

**Lucy's house**

"We need to do something about this! Levy said she was going to ask Jet!" Lucy screamed.

"Why is that a problem?" Gray asked.

"Because Levy's heart gravitates towards Gajeel, not Jet," Erza responded.

"She llllllllikes him~" Happy purred.

"Then why is she asking Jet?" Natsu was confused.

"She's afraid Metal-Head won't say yes," Lucy said.

"That's pretty stupid," Gray said.

"Look who's talking," Natsu sneered.

"You asking for a fight?"

"Bring it! I'm all fired up!"

Erza glared at them and they sat down immediately, cheerlessly looking at each other.

"Where did she say this was going to happen?" Erza asked.

"She doesn't know, but probably her room."

"I understand. I'll allow a boy into the girls' dorm just this one time."

"Hey, how come you beat the living shit out of me when I went?" Gray furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were half naked and a tad suspicious."

"Guys, let's stay on task here. We'll ambush Jet and Levy at Fairy Hills then," the blonde suggested. They all felt really bad about doing this, though. _"Sorry, Jet."_

* * *

Levy sat down by a tree that was next to Fairy Hills right after the other four left her standing there. _They were planning something… Why?_ She played with the grass surrounding her for a little bit, deep in thought.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

She heard something coming towards her. She lifted her head slightly and saw a pair of boots with some metal bolts surrounding the heels.

…

"Gajeel."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Misunderstood**

* * *

She stared at the boots a while longer.

"… Gajeel!?" It took some time to process the fact that he was in front of her. She upped and ran into Fairy Hills. Levy reached her room, quickly closed the door, and sat down on her bed.

"Oh no. Oh no, Levy, what did you just do?" She asked herself, contemplating going back outside and finding him. Right then, a fist started pounding away at the door and she jumped up off of the bed.

"Oi, let me in!"

"W-wait, I'm not-"

Gajeel turned the knob, completely ignoring the fact that he didn't have permission to enter, and flung the door open, smashing it into the bookcase that Levy always tried to avoid when entering the room.

_Shoot, I didn't lock it,_ Levy thought.

"What's the matter with you?" Gajeel shouted furiously.

"What's the matter with _me_? What's the matter with _you_?! It's bad manners to barge into someone's room like that! To top it off, you hurt my bookcase!"

"Why is it right next to the door anyways, huh?!" He closed the door and took one look around her room. It was filled to the brim with books. _This room is definitely not fit for anyone else but her to live in._

"How'd you get into the dorm in the first place? Didn't Erza see you?"

"She's the one who let me in."

_ LOL what_

"Erza?"

"Yeah, are your ears incredibly small just like the rest of your body? Can you hear with those things?"

"It was so unbelievable that I thought I heard wrong, Iron-Giant!"

"Hey, don't call that metal-eating idiot!"

"But that's precisely what you are!"

"In that case, you must really be a bookworm: Tiny!"

"Stop making fun of my height! I'd be taller if I had a choice," Levy became really indignant. "Then, at least I'd be able to kiss the person I like without having to stand on something," she muttered under her breath.

"Talking about Jet? What, are you two an item now?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't!"

"So what are you doing here?" They raised their voices to the loudest volume they could possibly manage.

"Because you- you went and you… GAHH!" He grabbed his head and twisted his body out of frustration.

"You don't even know why you're here?"

"It's because you just HAD to go and ask Jet!"

"And what exactly are you accusing me of asking?"

He paused.

"Asking him to… 'help' you," he darted his eyes somewhere else out embarrassment for having brought something as vulgar as that up into the argument.

"… You knew?"

"Salamander told me last week."

"Last week…"

Gajeel lifted a brow in confusion, wondering why she was repeating him.

"Last week!" Levy screamed. "Last week! And you did nothing about it?"

"Why's that my problem?"

"Because I… it's…" Now it was Levy's turn to be at a loss for words. "It's your fault that I'm still like this!"

"Mine? You have Jet and Droy!"

"That's exactly why I was going to ask Jet! On the other hand, do you have any idea how much discomfort I've been through this week? Do you think I'd be this way if the answer was really that simple? All you had to do was seem at least a _little_ concerned about me!" She started crying out of anger. "Jerk!" She moved closer and started hammering his chest with both hands. "You jerk!"

"Did you expect me to be someone who throws around a helping hand to whoever's in trouble?"

Suddenly, Levy stopped hitting him, but kept her fists on his chest. _His heartbeat… it's fast. _

"No, but I thought that maybe I wasn't-" She slowly dropped her forehead on his chest. "I hoped I was more than some needy person to you… I wanted you to make this a bit easier for me. It's degrading enough to have to ask someone for 'help.'"

The tiny girl was leaning against him, but he didn't dare to advance in fear of having her move away. He acted as if a delicate bird had perched itself on his shoulder. He had no idea what to do with his arms and hands, so he just left them dangling by his sides. Nevertheless, she backed away and created a large gap between them once again. "Why did you ask someone else?" Gajeel's voice became a bit softer at the sight of Levy crying. His heart melted as he looked at her and his attitude became gentler. She was too much like a puppy; he couldn't yell at her for too long.

Her body loosened up and she stared at her feet, looking like she'd done something wrong. "I was scared of asking you."

_… She was scared,_ Gajeel repeated over and over again in his head.

"And I'm guessing you didn't help me because you didn't want to," Levy gave up at this point. "You're right; this isn't your pro-" she thought for a second. "Wait a minute, why does it matter to you if I asked Jet?"

"What? I never said that."

"Yes, you did! I don't have the memory of a fish, you know. Tell me why you're here then."

"I uh- just came to check up on you."

"…"

"…"

"Well, I guess you checked up on me. You can go now…"

"Hey-"

"Get out!" _I basically confessed to him… and he isn't doing anything but lying to me. I knew asking him would have been a bad idea._

The small mage turned around so that her back faced the tall man. She started to clean her bed of her books so that she seemed preoccupied with something.

* * *

"Ahh!" Levy gasped and dropped the books in her hands.

A large body pressed against hers from behind. A large left-hand cupped her breast and the other slid down between her thighs. She grabbed both of the huge arms that wrapped around her. "Gajeel, don't…"

All life in him was sucked out. _She doesn't want my help? _

"Why not?" He asked nervously.

"You don't want to and I don't want your pity."

A little life came back into him. _So she still wants it?_

His right hand dug into her dress and felt her clit.

"Gajeel, stop!"

_Calm down Gajeel. She's only telling you to stop because she thinks you pity her, not because she wants you to. Don't worry. Keep going._

His left hand went to the bow that held her dress up and pulled at it, causing it to loosen. Levy quickly grabbed the piece of cloth so that her dress wouldn't fall. "Stop… Stop… It's embarrassing enough already," she cried. The pain of thinking she has only pity from him really hit her hard; harder than the lust she had for him. Seeing that he wouldn't stop, she mustered all of her courage and self-control and started to write in the air.

"Solid-Script…" she hesitated. "Release!" She aimed it towards the arms that held her. Immediately, she was out of his grasp.

_What the hell was that?_ Gajeel thought.

"Solid-Script, Push!" The dragon slayer was sent flying and he hit the door with his back. Stunned, he couldn't see well for a few seconds.

"What the fuck, Shrimp? I thought you wanted me to help you!" He got up and charged towards her. He was about to lunge at the girl until he harshly bumped into the… air. He fell backwards and looked up. Levy was holding a pen and was staring down at him, looking distressed and still holding her dress together. He took a closer look at the "air" that hit him and saw runes starting to introduce themselves.

_She wrote them that quickly?_

The bluenette put down the pen and retied her bow. She sat on her bed, hugged her knees, and once again faced her back towards him. "Go away, Gajeel… That's enough."


	4. Chapter 8 Upload Notification

**Okay guys, go to the last "Chapter" and continue reading!**

**For those of you who didn't catch my last author's notes,**

**I'll be continuing "Chapters" from the previous ones**

**with intervals of 3 smaller chapters each.**

**I don't want 10 "Chapters" in one story.**

**Go to "Chapter: 7-8" and look for Chapter 8: Misunderstood!**


End file.
